Stronger than you?
by amzy
Summary: Edd's having problems with emotions he loves Eddy, he loves Eddy not. Eddy's lust is great for Edd, but from afar another boy watches and is angered. What langths will this boy go to make himself happy? YAOI!
1. Dreamers

**_I don't own any of the characters, yada yada yada. I am in the mood to write this, whether I get flammed or not. Please don't flame me though. it's not nice. Thank you whoever may be reading this. Enjoy! Yes, they are much older now. Soemwhere into thehigh schoolyears._**

**_WARNING: Yaoi! Edd/Eddy! With Kevin._**

**_

* * *

_**

Edd laid in his bed, pretending to be asleep. He could hear his parents arguing again. _"Aren't they ever going to get divorced? No! How dare I say that!" _Edd mentaly slapped himself at the thought. A few tears trickled down as his parents argued over him. _Sleep, sleep. COME ON FALL ASLEEP! _Edd begged himself. Just then the door to his room flung opened. Edd wanted to cry out, but resisted. Edd remembered the anger in his father's eyes, he saw this alot lately. He could hear his mother somewhere down stairs crying. His father was going to beat him again. Edd felt the darkness consume him, before his father could do anything to him. When ever his dad went psycho like this Edd would escape into his own little world, he would go into total darkness and wait. Wait for what you might ask? Well the images, the images that brought him happiness. It was kind of like dreaming, only there was harldy ever any nightmares what so ever

_Eddy was smiling at Edd. Eddy was holdinghim, telling him every thing was all right. And everything was all right, becuase now his best freind was holding him. Edd wasn't crying, sincetheir was nothing wrong in this world of his. Eddy held tight onto his freind htough, and Edd could feel the warmth that came off him, the campassionship, the freindship, and the ... love. Edd quickly brushed that feeling aside. No. That's wrong. Not between two best friends. Edd drew back from the hug. He noted that the two were in Eddy's room, on his bed. It was dark outside, but still a buetiful night. Eddy came closer, closer, closer, until... until thier lips were touching. Edd let out a hushed moan, Eddy took the chance and pushed his tongue into Edd's mouth, Eddy pushed Edd back onto the bed. The two lay entangled in a passionate kiss. Edd's first kiss. Eddy's hand started to get restless and began to travel Edds body. Edd..._

No! Edd was brought out of the dream, out of the warmth, out of his happiness, and out of Eddy. Edd stopped and let his eyes widen. Did he just say that? No way! If he loved Eddy he would risk his father beating him again. His Father! Where was he? At this thought Edd was brought back to Earth, he saw that it was morning, the sun must have woke him up. From the sounds of it his parents left. Not that it mattered. Edd let out a sigh and drug himself out of his bed, to go get into the shower then down to eat some breakfast.

* * *

Eddy smiled at his dream from the night before. "I want you soo bad Double D." Eddy whispered. Eddy gave up on trying to ignore that feeling long ago. He knew he loved Double D. He's loved him for ever now. Ever since they were younger. He always dreamed of having Edd say he felt the same for him. He longed to feel Edd's lips up against him, to hear him moan and cry Eddy's name, to have him be claimed by Eddy himself. It was all a dream though. It was sure to never happen. The world made sure of that one. 

Eddy got ready for the day, and decided maybe he should go see the one he dreamed about doing last night; Edd. Eddy smiled at the vaguely remembered dream. He had the same one ever since he was younger. It was always on his bed, the rain would lightly fall at the first kiss, the sky was clear, the rain would pick up as they got deeper and more passionate, then as each caved in, then a lightning bolt would flash. Then they'd cuddle into one anothers arms and say "I love you" to one another before drifting off into slumber land.

Eddy let out a sigh as he knocked on the door To Edd's house. "Hey Double D." Eddy smiled as his freind opened the door. For some reason the way he said Double D's name sent butterflys up and down Edd's belly.

"Bonjour." Edd smiled back, using one of his many languages to Eddy.

"That language is French?"

"Right! Hey, you are getting better at this game Eddy." Edd smiled at Eddy. "So what do you want to do?"

_"Bang you, right here right now." _Eddy thought, but kept it to himself. "Let's go take a walk, then we can head to my house."

_"His house, his bedroom. Where we were in my dream. Where he took me. No! QUIT IT! You're NOT NOT and I repeat NOT GAY!" _Edd screamed at himself in his own head. "Yeah, sounds good to me." They stood there a bit though, each feeling the heat of the moment.

* * *

**_Ok atleast 2 reviews then I'll go on! Please, NO FLAMMERS! They are quit unneeded. 'Till next time!_**


	2. Danger

**_Ok, thank you for the review, I was hoping more people would reveiw. But I am happy atleast one person did, and becuase of this person I shall type more. THANK YOU TA SUN! YOU ROCK!

* * *

_**

Eddy smiled at Edd. Edd was on his bed watching as Eddy choose what cards to take from his hands. The two were playing card games."F this game!" Eddy screamed as he slammed down the cards. Edd smiled.

"I agree Eddy. It was getting kind of boring." Eddy sighed as he stretched.

_God that body. I want him. Perhaps I shall make a move? _Eddy though to himself. _yes, I will. _Eddy got up and drug himself to his bed. He stared Edd in his eyes. _God, those eyes. I've loved them for ever. _Eddy could stare at them forever.

_Kiss me, kiss me. What? Did I just say that? UGH! God I need to quit this, but maybe just a kiss? Unless he wants to carry it further, then I'll follow? Perhaps? Look, he's about to kiss me! _Edd smiled as he felt Eddy bring himself closer, closer, and DONG! Theclock on the wall rang. "Shoot. I should get heading home, besides your parents will be home soon. Bye." Edd said as he brought himself up from the bed. He had his hand on the door when Eddy broke the silence.

"Uhh, Edd." Eddy was soo close to him now.

"Yes Eddy?" Edd felt his stomach doing flips. _Is he going to kiss me? HE IS!_ Edd smiled at the though.

"I uh," _Can I pull this off? Should I? Can I? _"Be safe walking home, you want me to walk you home?"

"No thank you Eddy." Edd said, a little disapointed to not have been kissed.

Edd started the walk home. It was dark, and no one was realy out, and it was kind of cold. Rain started falling. "No matter just rain." Edd told himself.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh! Hello Kevin."

"A little late for you to be out isn't itEdd?" Kevin asked. He was walking. He had been watching Edd all week, waiting, watching, and stalking. Tonight would be the night. Defenitly.

"I was just getting back from Eddys." Edd smiled. Just then a lightning bolt flashed. Kevin smiled _couldn't have been perfecter! Tonight will POSITIVLY be the night. _"Eddy and I were playing some card," Anger filled Kevin, _Eddy? Eddy! How dare you think of him! How dare you! When I am through you won't even want Eddy. You'll want me soo bad, Eddy will mean NOTHING! He is nothing! I swear to god.. _"So what do you think?" Edd asked him. Kevin stopped, he didn't even notice he zoned out of what Edd was saying.

"Um, I think we should head to my house. Come on. It's closer and I don't want you to get shocked by lightning." Kevin smiled.

"Good idea." Edd said as he followed Kevin to his door. He had no idea the danger that lay at Kevin's house.

* * *

**_What could Kevin possibly have planned? You want to know, then review, review and review! Till next time!_**


	3. Heating Up

_**Guess what? I'm ba-aack. :) Welcome back everyone! Let's try for some smutt! Haha! Hopefully I didn't loose anyone because of how long this new chapter took. Because of the time length, I tried to make it with more smutt to reward everyone for sticking around. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Hopefully I have improved in my writing style. As always, please review. More to come soon, with reviews. ;)**_

* * *

"I really should be going home." Edd said as he handed the towel back to Kevin.

"And why's that double D?" Kevin smirked. "Come inside and get warmed up for a bit. It's not like your parents will actually be home anytime soon." Edd's heart panged at the careful perfect family image he had created was partially destroyed by Kevin.

"But-"

"Come on, everyone knows they are headed for divorce. When was the last time you truthfully saw them?" Kevin asked as he lead Edd further into his house. Edd frowned as he thought about the abuse he had went through last night. Kevin stoped and stared at Edd as he thought. "Dude?" Kevin whispered, no response came from Edd as he thought of everything his family had put him through over the last few years. Tears started to well in Edd's eyes as he thought of the shattered pieces of his home life. "Double D?" Kevin whispered again, this time more softly, in an almost caring voice.

"Oh Kevin." Edd whispered. Kevin walked over to Edd and wrapped his arms around him as he began to cry. "It's true. My family is falling apart." Edd's voice cracked as he sobbed. "Mother yells at Father, I can't stop it. Father hits Mother, I can't stop it. Father hi- Father hit-" Edd couldn't bring himself to form the sentence; he never wanted to admit it, but he had been battered by his father as well.

"Edd." Kevin pulled Edd off of him and gently cupped Edd's face. His eyes searced Edd's own sad miserable eyes. "Edd, does he hurt you?" Kevin asked, Edd broke down and cried even harder, verbalizing the statement made it real, it made it vivid, it made it completely true. "Does he hit you?" Kevin asked, this time harder. Edd slowly shook his head up and down; he never even told Eddy or Ed about the abuse, he was happy pretending that his family was still a dysfunctional happy family. His Father never hit him when he was younger, his parents never fought when he was younger, it all started with the loss of his Father's job. "Edd, shh" Kevin cooed soothingly in Edd's ear as he rubbed his back gently. "It's okay now. You're safe. Shh." Kevin couldn't stop himself from kissing Edd's forehead softly. The out of character gesture made the both of them stop; Edd looked up at Kevin, and Kevin blushed at the show of emotion.

"Oh my." Edd said as everything began to register in his mind. He suddenly realized that he was in Kevin's bedroom, he had admitted dark untold secrets to Kevin, he was in Kevin's arms, he was crying, and Kevin had kissed him on his forehead…and it felt comforting. "I'm sorry." Edd whispered as he pulled away from Kevin.

"It's fine Double D," Kevin went and sat on his bed, he patted at a spot next to him. "Come here." Edd shifted from one foot to another, and ran his tongue through the small gap in the front of his teeth. Kevin smiled at the nervous actions; he always thought that the gap was adorable on the little dork.

"I should get going." Edd whispered again, Kevin patted the spot on his bed once more.

"Stay." Kevin said. Edd shifted his weight from foot to foot again as he thought about the command.

"I need to leave though." Edd reinstated. "Eddy will be calling me like crazy wondering if I made it home or not." Rage shot through Kevin at the mention of his least favorite person ever. It always seemed like Eddy always got everything he ever wanted, no matter how bad of a person he was. Kevin knew that Edd would not be another thing Eddy would win from him, Kevin was positive.

"Stay." Kevin demanded as he stood and walked over to Edd, Edd backed up away from him, he had never seen Kevin look so menacing before. His body screamed at him to fold up into itself for defense, and his brain screamed at him to black out.

"Kevin." Edd whispered. "What are you doing?" His voice creaked with worry and fear. Kevin pushed Edd against the wall roughly, making Edd wince. "Kevin!" Edd sobbed. He closed his eyes and waited for a beating, or pain but instead he felt warmth. His eyes widened as he realized that Kevin's lips were attacking his own. Kevin deepened the kiss as Edd began to melt into it slowly. Edd let out a soft cry as Kevin's tongue slipped into his mouth and began to explore the warm cavern. Kevin let out a loud moan as he tasted Edd on his tongue, he wanted more from him; he needed more from him. One of Kevin's hands found their way into Edd's shirt. Edd let out another startled cry as Kevin teased and pinched his nipple. Kevin smirked and nipped at Edd's neck. Kevin removed his hand from Edd's shirt and placed both hands on Edd's hips giving a squeeze, he then led Edd to the bed. Everything in Edd's mind screamed for him to stop, _You're in love with someone else….right?...crud! What was his name…. _Edd's mind fought against him as his shirt was lifted off of him and Kevin's mouth attacked one of his nipples. Edd arched his back and let out a moan. _Something to do with rain, a first kiss, and….and…Lighting! _Realization struck as Edd remembered this was not how his first time was suppose to be; he had imagined it with Eddy. He wanted his best friend to deflower him, not Kevin! Another moan escaped from Edd's mouth as Kevin began to suck at the nipple and tease it more. Edd damned his body for betraying Eddy; he knew it was impossible to stop….right?

* * *

_**If you review tell me who you think Edd should end up with. A sweet but dangerous Kevin? A childhood love? No one? Tell me what you think, and let me know if Edd should allow Kevin to continue, or should Kevin have to get what he wants the hard way? As always, I love you all for reading this and reviewing! Thank you so much! I hope this has been an improvement on my previous chapters, and I hope the little smut is enough of an apology for the long absence. ;) More chapters to come with more reviews. (Your reviews help me to decide what to do next with the characters.)  
**_


End file.
